A common requirement for semiconductor processing and advanced packaging of integrated circuit is assembly of integrated circuit dies to a substrate to form a completed device. The integrated circuit dies typically include active and passive circuit devices, such as transistors and capacitors, fabricated in a semiconductor process. A plurality of connector terminals are formed on the active surface of the integrated circuit dies. The assembly of the dies to the substrates requires that the integrated circuit dies be separated from a semiconductor wafer; each of the integrated circuit dies is then mounted with the respective connector terminals forming electrical and physical connections to corresponding pads or lands on a substrate.
In one process, “flip chip” bonding is performed. Individual integrated circuit dies are fabricated on a semiconductor wafer in a semiconductor process. The dies are then separated from the semiconductor wafer by a wafer dicing or “singulation” process. The integrated circuit dies are then removed from a wafer mount tape or other support by a “pick and place” tool. The substrate has lands or pads configured to align with the connector terminals of the integrated circuit die. The integrated circuit die and the substrate are aligned and then brought together in physical contact. A solder reflow process is used to electrically and physically couple the connector terminals of the integrated circuit to the pads/lands on the substrate.